Crazy, Young Love is Shown by Music
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: The X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes sing to their true loves to show them how much they love them. Guaranteed to make you laugh!


**Warning: This story starts out innocent enough, around the middle it starts to get a little M-rated, then it starts to lessen up a bit. This story may seem disturbing to some readers. I will accept any kind of reviews, kind, criticism, flames, one word, anything will work. This story will do the following: Make you laugh. Make you disturbed. Make you say, "I just wasted 10-60 minutes of my life reading this crap.". Make you do A and B. Make you press the back button very quickly.**

**Please read and review!**

The Brotherhood, Acolytes, Magneto, and Mystique all sat in the X-Men's living room. Magneto and Professor had recently called some sort of truce a little while after Apocalypse, and Xavier said that he wanted the three teams to spend some time together.

"C',mon, Chere, ya know that ya want me." Said Remy.

"Back off, Swamp Rat."

"But-"

"I said to back off!" With that, Rogue stomped to where Kitty and Jean were sitting.

"Man, he can't take no for an answer." Said Rogue.

Gambit heard Rogue's remark and sighed. She just wouldn't admit the truth! He went over to Pyro, who was talking to a fire horse.

"Pyro, do ya know anything about what girls like?"

"Man, ya must be desperate if you're askin' me for advice." Said Pyro, grinning.

"Just answer the question," said Remy.

"Not really," Pyro admitted. "I think that Sheila with the black and red hair likes me though, she keeps on starin' at me!"

Remy looked at the direction where Pyro was staring at and saw Wanda immediately turn away, blushing slightly. Some wheels in his head turned as he saw Kitty fawning over Piotr.

"I know what to do to make the Chere's like us," said Remy, smirking. He leaned over and whispered something in Pyro's ear. Pyro grinned evilly and went over to Piotr and whispered it in his ear. Piotr raised a brow as if to say, "Seriously?" and Pyro simply nodded.

They sighed as they went to a stage that they didn't even know was there.

"Can I get everybody's attention please?" Pyro said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to look at Pyro.

"What do you want?" asked Scott, getting ready for a fight.

"Get ready for the Acolyte Brothers to sing ya the best song in the world!"

"And it's for our Chere's too…well, they don't know we like them yet, but they will know when we're done singing this song, hopefully."

"What are ya doin', Swamp Rat?"

"You'll see, Chere." He said. He got a radio out from behind him and pressed play.

Music immediately began playing and Remy began singing. _"I'm hot! You're cold! You go around, like you know, who I am, You got me on my toes."_

Everyone's mouth shot open. His voice sounded exactly like one of the Jonas Brothers! When Pyro and Piotr joined in, everyone almost died of shock.

"How do they do that?" Kitty asked.

"How should I know?" Rogue replied.

"Maybe they're lip singing," Scott offered weakly.

"Yeah, that's it." Jean said. "There's no way someone else could sound EXACTLY like the Jonas Brothers."

After the second chorus Sabertooth went on the stage and started singing along with the boys.

"Wow…just…wow." Said Rogue after they finished singing.

"So, what'd ya think?" Pyro asked.

Rogue, Wanda, and Kitty exchanged glances, shrugged their shoulders, squealed like rabid fan-girls and ran over to their designated boy and kissed them all over. Well, with the exception of Rogue, who hugged Remy again and again.

Then, they realized they were being out of character, got off of the boys, and grinned sheepishly as they wiped their lips.

"What's wrong Chere?" Gambit asked.

"I just remember that I hate ya." Was her reply.

"Why?" he asked. "What have I ever done wrong to you?"

"Besides you kidnapping me and using me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Remy said. "Besides that."

"I'll tell ya Swamp Rat." She said. She got out a guitar from thin air and started playing.

"_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say, his mind is somewhere far away, and I don't know how to get there."_

"Wow again," Jean said as Gambit joined in the song. "I didn't know Rogue could sing."

"How does she make such a good impression of Demi Lovato?" Kitty asked.

Lance looked at Kitty angrily. He knew that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but it still made him upset to see her kiss on other guys. Especially Piotr.

Rogue finished the song up and looked at Remy. "So, do you like Remy or not?"

Rogue sighed as she stood up. She stared Remy in the eyes and glared, then said yes and walked out the room. Remy smiled and began singing _I'm singing in the Rain_ and dancing at the same time.

Pietro looked at Kitty. Oh how he loved her! She was pretty and thin and cute and always felt for the bad boys, but he didn't know how to express his love and always pestered her. He then snapped his fingers as a random idea popped into his head and he went on stage.

"This is for the woman I love," he said, and began to play some music and singing Baby but Justin Bieber. Everyone immediately began booing and throwing tomatoes at him, but he was dodging all of them while he was singing.

Kitty just stared in awe as he finished his song and then began clapping and whistling. "I love you Pietro!" She yelled.

Pietro grinned as Kitty went on stage and began playing I love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez. He looked like he wanted to masturbate as she sang.

"This is crazy!" said Scott. "How does everyone manage to sound just like the regular singer?"

"Actually, Pietro didn't sound like Justin Bieber much." Said Jean.

Pietro looked up as he heard the conversation. "I sang the Lucas Grabeel version."

Magneto looked relieved as he wiped the sweat off his face.

Kitty finished singing and both she and Pietro began smooching.

Tabitha glared from her seat on the sofa. She was supposed to be Pietro's boyfriend, not Kitty! She went up on stage and went and whispered something in Pietro's ear.

"Why?" he pouted. "I wanna spend some time with Kitty!"

"You wanna impress your daddy, don't you?" she asked, jerking her thumb at Erik.

"I guess," he said. He told Kitty to go to her seat.

Tabitha grinned and pressed a button on the radio that had come out of nowhere.

"_Mucho gusto."_

"_Ay que fabulosa!" _ She rolled her tongue and spoke some more Spanish, along with Pietro, and then they started singing _Bop to the Top _by Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel.

"I never knew Pietro could sing so well, yo." Said Todd.

"Me neither," said Freddy.

Scott looked like he was about to have an ulcer. "Pietro can't be that good at singing, and neither can Tabitha!"

"Yeah, I've heard Pietro singing in the shower." Said Lance.

"I've seen Pietro singing in the shower," said Wanda. She felt everyone stare at her and she blushed and turned away from the crowd.

"I've heard Tabitha singing in the shower too," said Jean. "She's not very good at it."

At this point, Tabitha and Pietro had walked off the stage and were listening to the conversation.

"We weren't lip singing, if that's what you were wondering." Said Pietro.

"Wanna hear us sing without music playing?" Tabitha asked.

Pietro didn't wait for an answer and sang the first few words of the song What I've been Looking For and Tabitha sang along with him.

"How's that?" asked Pietro.

Everyone was too shocked to answer, and Pietro smirked as he kissed Tabitha on the mouth.

Kitty glared. That stupid hyper-active freak had forgotten about him already! She looked around and saw Lance standing on the stage, microphone in his hand. He started singing Just Wanna Be With You by Zac Efron.

Kitty joined in at some part of the song, and they both kissed at the end.

"This is all just chaos," said Magneto.

"This is what you call a love triangle."

"Xavier, look around! Kitty loves Piotr, Lance, and my son, Pietro! Pietro likes Kitty and Tabitha! Rogue is falling for Remy! Wanda is falling for Pyro! Pyro is falling for the voices in his head! What's next? Evan singing a song?"

As if to prove Erik's point, Evan went on the stage and started singing White 'N nerdy by Weird Al.

Everyone stared quietly as Ororo grabbed her son's neck with a cane and hauled him off the stage.

"Okay then," Magneto said, standing up. "I think it's time to go."

"Just a minute," said Mystique as Rogue came into the living room, arm in arm with Gambit.

"Rogue, come here." Mystique said.

Rogue, a little bit out of character, obeyed Mystique and did as she was told.

"I think he likes me," said Rogue, giggling.

"Likes you? Please Rogue, that's demented. Dear, this whole romance that you've invented just proves you're too naive to be here. Why would he like you? Come on now - really! Look at you - you think that he's impressed? Don't be a dummy, come with mummy, mother knows-"

"NO!" Rogue shouted.

"I'm right here, ya know." Remy said. Everyone had turned their attention to what was going on.

"No? Oh. I see how it is. _Anna knows best, Anna's so mature now, such a clever grown-up miss. Anna knows best, fine if you're so sure now, go ahead and give him this!_"

Mystique held out a picture of Rogue drawn in a bikini saying "Do me!" and on the bottom it was signed Remy LeBeau.

"I have got to stop signing my drawings," Remy muttered.

"_This is why he's here! Don't let him deceive you! Give it to him, watch, you'll see! Trust me my dear, that's how fast he'll leave you; I won't say I told you so!"_

Mystique was really getting into it. She had cornered Rogue while Remy was sitting feet away, listening to the whole thing.

"_No Anna knows best! So if he's such a dream boat, go ahead and put him-to the test!_"

Remy sighed. He was drunk when he drew that picture. He didn't mean to do it!  
>"<em>If he's lying, don't come crying! Moothherrr, knows BEST!" <em>Mystique had pulled some curtains down and put it on like a cape, which she flapped in front of her, then vanished, along with the blue mist she had created when she started singing the song.

"I seriously believe that woman is a witch," Kurt joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Rogue turned to Remy and looked at the picture he had drawn.

"Did you really draw this?" asked Rogue.

"Of course not," Remy lied, something he was very good at. "Pyro drew it. He had just had his daily dose of super crack and he thought that he was the one who liked Rogue. Well, actually, I messed up. It was supposed to be Wanda, but he drew the hair in too long and decided that it didn't look much like Wanda anymore so he gave it to me and he had slipped in some super crack into my food so I drew in the features of Rogue and wrote in _"Do Me!" _because I was extremely high and didn't realize what I was doing and I signed my name and-" And Remy passed out from his long, run-on sentence.

"Well then," said Rogue. "Anyone else wants ta sing while I clean this mess up?"

"Oo, oo, me! I do, I do!" said Todd. He went on stage and immediately began singing Black and Yellow.

When he noticed no one was paying attention, he groaned and went off the stage to see why.

Logan was singing I'm too sexy for my Shirt and was taking his shirt off while doing so, while Ororo was saying, "Ice, ice, ice," and taking her shirt off.

"Everyone, clear out immediately." Professor Xavier ordered, but everyone ignored him.

This was the chance of their lives! They were finally going to see what having it looked like!

Ororo finished stripping and pounced on top of Logan, who was still singing. They started giving each other hookies and stroking each other affectionately, when Logan finally noticed the crowd.

"Do you _mind_?" he asked, growling.

"Carry on," said Pietro.

"Yeah, just act like we're not here." Said Bobby.

Logan stood up, and although he was butt-naked, didn't bother covering up his man-hood, causing some of the X-Men to blush and look away, but the Brotherhood, Acolytes, and even Scott couldn't bring themselves to look away.

Finally, Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore. He made an Indian attacking noise and pounced on top of Logan and started doing unmentionable things to him.

Ororo was stunned for a minute before she realized what was going on. "Hey, I had him first!"

"Finders, keepers." Said Kurt.

"Storm's right, Bub." Said Logan, pushing Kurt off of him. "Why doncha find someone your own size to go **** up."

Kurt sighed unhappily as he searched around for someone to mess around with. Finally, he found Todd sitting unhappily by himself. "Oh, Todd!" He said in a sing-song voice.

"What do YOU want?" asked Todd miserably.

Suddenly, some lyrics came out of nowhere. _You know you want me. You know I'm sexy. You know you want meeee, ya know I'm sexy._

Todd backed up into a corner. "I'm too young to do this!" He wailed.

"I'm about the same age as you, and I don't think I'm too young." Kurt said.

"Ya got a point there, Fuzzy." Said Todd. Kurt smirked as Todd became undressed.

"This is madness, Charles!" Said Magneto as he watched Kurt and Todd get at it. When Charles didn't reply, Magneto repeated himself and looked at Professor Xavier.

"I'm horny," Charles said, grinning evilly. "C'mon, Erik, you know you want to."

Magneto looked horrified. "Look at what you've done to my students!" He yelled.

"Your students," Charles chuckled. "It's my students you should be worried about."  
>Meanwhile, Scott and Jean were in the kitchen together and alone, trying to get away from all the chaos. Finally, Scott spoke.<p>

"Jean, I love you." Said Scott.

"Aw, thanks, Scott." She said. "I love myself too."

Scott started laughing. "Good one, Jean."

Jean frowned. "That wasn't a joke, Scott." She said. "I mean, what's not to like about me? I'm smart, intelligent, perfect, I get good grades, I'm great at sports, I'm Professor's favorite student, face it Scott, there's not one person on this planet that doesn't love me!"  
>"I can name a few that don't," Scott mumbled under his breath.<p>

"What was that?" asked Jean.

"Oh, nothing." Said Scott, making sure to block that thought out of his mind so Jean wouldn't get upset.

"As I was saying," said Jean. "I'm perfect, and I can even sing too! How many people in this world are good at EVERYTHING like I am?"  
>"Not many," Scott admitted.<p>

"I'll show you a demonstration," said Jean. She pressed a button on the radio that had somehow teleported to the kitchen and began singing I Want It All, from High School Musical.

"Imagine having everything we ever dreamed, doncha want it?" Jean sang.

"Maybe," Scott said.

"Can't ya see it?" Jean sang.

"Kind of."

"Imagine first audition after college, I get the lead!"

"Apart from me?"

"Well of course."

"Yeah right," Scott sang.

"You gotta believe it."

"Keep talking."

"You and I, all the fame!"  
>"Jean Grey and what's his name."<p>

"Sound exciting?"

"Inviting," Scott sang sarcastically.

"Let's do it then!" Jean sang happily.

"Let's sing," Scott sang.

"Personal stylist, agent and a publicist-"

"But where do I fit into this?"

"With you we can win!"

"Win the part?"

"Think bigger!"

"Become super stars?"

"That's better. Can't ya see that bigger, is better, and better is bigger, and little bit is never enough, no, no, no."

By now, the Brotherhood, minus Todd, the X-Men, minus Kurt and Rogue, and the Acolytes, minus Remy and Sabertooth (who was long gone) were watching Jean and Scott sing.

"Can't you see it?" Jean sang.

"Yeah," said Scott, brightening up.

"They're gonna love me!" Jean sang happily. Scott cleared his throat. "I mean us." Jean corrected herself sarcastically.

"And they say _I _love myself," said Quicksilver.

"May I remind you that YOU'RE the one who's supposed to be singing with Tabitha?" Hank said.

Jean stopped singing for half a second to yell shut up and then immediately began singing again.

"Paris, London, Rome-" Jean sang.

"Toronto."

"L.A., Sydney-"

"Buenos Aires!" Scott said.

"Tokyo, Moscow, Bollywood-"

"New York City!" They sang together.

They finished up the song and Jean bowed to the clapping crowd.

"Why are we clapping?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, we're only encouraging her more." Said Rogue, who had just entered into the kitchen.

"Can you imagine what would've happened if we didn't clap?" asked Kurt, entering the kitchen, zipping up his pants.

"Yeah, she'd have our heads on a platter, yo." Todd said.

Wanda looked at Todd and frowned. "I have a song for you, Todd."  
>"Really?" asked Todd.<p>

"Yes, really." She started playing the song Respect by Pink and sang the lyrics perfectly.

"Doesn't she look a little young to be able to sing like that?" asked Jean.  
>"Aren't you a little too perfect?" Pietro shot back. Jean glared and nodded. "You're just jealous, Quicksilver."<p>

"Me, jealous? Yeah, right. The day I'm jealous is the day Santa sings and acts out the song, The Day Santa Went Crazy by Weird Al."

Jean glared some more. "You know Quicksilver, I could blow you up into a billion pieces right here and now."

That shut Pietro up.

After they decided it was safe, the kids re-entered the living room area, only to see Professor Xavier on top of Magneto on the couch. Magneto stood up, completely naked, dropping Professor X.

"It's not what you think!" Erik said, using the Professor as a shield so that the kids wouldn't see his manhood.

The teens all glanced at each other, then back at Magneto.

Pietro seemed to take this the worst. His eyes were wide as dinner plates, and he went into a corner and started back and forth saying, "This is all just a dream. In just a couple of seconds, I'm going to wake up and realize that this is all just one, big crazy dream that I had because of drinking the night before. Yeah, that's it."

He kept on repeating those sentences and rocking back and forth even faster. Magneto decided he had seen enough and dropped Charles on the floor unceremoniously and started going near his troubled son.

"Quicksilver-"

"Get away from me!" Pietro screamed in a girly voice. He started rocking faster and faster until he was just a blur.

"Only I can stop him," Wanda realized. She went to the corner, picked him up by his shirt and hexed him into a wall so hard that it made a crack. Pietro then fell on the floor with a hard thump face first, his bottom sticking up in the air. His body scraped against the hardwood floor as his legs slid down and his bottom stopped waving in the air. Wanda went up to him and checked for a pulse. He was alive, but barely.

"He's okay," she said happily.

Everyone cheered, then decided to safest thing to do was watch television, completely forgetting about Quicksilver for the moment.

Just then, Remy woke up from his daze. Rogue got a frying pan out of nowhere and smacked him in the head so hard he was knocked unconscious again.

"You could of done that the easy way, ya know." Said Kitty, pointing towards her glove.

"It's so much more fun ta do it this way, though." Rogue said, grinning evilly.

Meanwhile, Pyro had gotten bored talking to the voices in his head and looked at the girl that kept on sneaking glances at him. He scooted next to her, pushing Bobby out of his seat.

"What's up, Sheila?" asked Pyro.

"What do you want?" she asked unhappily, not realizing who it was.

"I just came to say hello," said Pyro, grinning when Wanda blushed when she noticed who it was. "And I was wonderin' why ya keep on starin' at me all funny."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wanda said, turning her attention to the screen.

"Aw, c'mon Sheila, you know you want me." Pyro grinned.

"Sh," someone hushed at them, but Pyro ignored them. He got out a guitar out of thin air and started playing it.

"_I'm, good at wastin' time, I think lyrics need to rhyme and you're not askin, but I'm not trying to grow a mustache. I eat cheese, even on pizza, geez, on sometimes on a homemade quesadilla, otherwise it smells like fire to me, and I, I really like it when the voices in my head are real, and I love ya when ya say my naaaame. If ya wanna know here it goes, gonna tell ya this, a part of me that'll show if you're close gonna let ya see everything, but remember that ya asked for it-"_

"I did no such thing," Wanda interrupted. By now the crowd had given up on TV and started listening to Pyro's version of the song Introducing Me by Nick Jonas. He started picking up speed when Wanda started walking away.

"_I never, trust Sabertooth to watch my food, and I like to use the word dude, as a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective-"_

"No you don't," said Remy, waking up once again, but was once again knocked unconscious.

"_And I've, never really been inta cars, I like really cool fires and superheroes, and checks with lots of zeros on 'em. I love the sound of screaming, and making someone smile."_

"Man, he's a really good impersonator of Nick," said Kitty.

"Yeah," said Rogue.

Wanda just sighed as she began to walk again, and Pyro began to play faster. They made sure to step over Pietro, who was drooling on the floor.

"_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo doo do, doo doo doo doo, Introducing Me."_

Wanda smiled and hugged Pyro tightly, and they both shared a kiss. "Well, that was quick."

"I know, John." Said Wanda. She took him into a room and unbuttoned her top.

Pyro's eyes widened. "I ain't never seen those before, and that was my first kiss." He looked at his watch. "I didn't know I owned a watch. Anyway, it's getting late, Sheila, I gotta be headin' home. Magneto said something about having a headache or something."

Wanda sighed as she buttoned her top back. "I don't know why I bother with you, John. You're not even a real man yet."

Wanda exited the room, leaving a sad Pyro behind.

Eventually, the Acolytes had to leave, and Kitty had to make her choice.

"Who to choose…" she wondered. She mentally wished that she didn't always fall for the bad boys.

"I choose…" she looked at Quicksilver, Avalanche, Piotr, and Kurt who were all lined up.

"Too furry," she said to Kurt. Kurt frowned.

"It's not my fault I look like this," he said. "You're being racist against your own kind!"

And with that, he teleported away. Kitty walked up to Pietro, who had recently woken up. "Too…fast paced."

"It's not my fault I talk, walk, and do things fast," Pietro whined. "Kurt was right! You are racist!"

He ran off to go find someone who would appreciate him.

Kitty walked up to Piotr and Lance. "Hm, Piotr, you're muscular, strong, and kind. Lance, you're a jerk, you're muscular, you're kind when you want to be, you're an idiot, you've used me, you've almost killed my parents, you've knocked me up and you've taken all my money and told me to get an abortion if I get pregnant."

"What?" asked Logan, taking his claws out.

"Those last three things were just a joke," Kitty said quickly. "Lance should've used a condom though, seriously. Who knocks someone up and doesn't use a condom?" Kitty muttered.

"I heard that!" Logan said furiously as he pounced in Lance's direction. Lance quickly ducked and ran for his life.

"Go to heck for all I care!" said Kitty as she looked towards Piotr. "You're the man I've always wanted."  
>"Listen, Kitty, I've been thinking. I'm a little bit too old for you. I mean, you're fifteen and I'm twenty-two. That's a big age difference. I'm sorry, but once I realized that, it was just too weird for me to be with you now. Good-bye, Katherine." Colossus then left with Magneto and Remy. Rogue gave him a good-bye kiss, effectively knocking him out once more, causing Pyro to have to carry him.<p>

"Good-bye, Wanda!" Pyro called out. Wanda smiled. They had worked out their problems in the last fifteen minutes they had been there.

Pietro came back all of a sudden, smirking. "What's up, Sis?" He then noticed how disheveled she looked. "Alright, who knocked you up this time?"

"It was Pyro," Wanda said dreamily.

"I'm on it," said Pietro.

"No, wait! I love him, don't hurt him!" Wanda called out, just as her brother was about to bolt.  
>"Say what?" asked Pietro. Suddenly he looked concerned. "You haven't been taking Pyro's super crack again, having you?"<p>

"No," she said angrily. "Can I not love somebody?"  
>"Well, it's just that I think you're taking your relationship a little too fast."<p>

"You're one to talk."

"Wanda, I'm different." He said.

"How?" she asked.  
>"I can't help but do things fast, it's who I am! It's my mutant power!"<p>

"Some excuse," Wanda said unhappily.

"You're just saying that because it's easy for you to not use your powers," Pietro started whining again.

"Pietro, it's my business what I do in my relationships, not yours!" she yelled.

Pietro frowned. "I was just trying to be a good brother," he said as he sped off.

Lance then returned. "Kitty, you having fun with your new boyfriend?" he spat out. He was bleeding in his right arm, his left leg, his knees, and out of the corner of his head.

"Oh my gosh, Lance!" Kitty squealed, then ran away. She came back a minute later with a first aid kit.

"I'm fine, Kitty." Said Lance as Kitty tried to clean and dress his wounds.

"Hold still, Lance!" Kitty insisted. "Or else, I'll phase you through the floor."

Lance grumbled as Kitty dressed his wounds. Kitty laughed nervously. "I'm surprised Logan didn't kill you."  
>"Me too," Lance grumbled. He was quiet for a second, then decided to speak. "So…what happened to Piotr and you?"<p>

"Colossus said he's too old for me," Kitty frowned.

"Well, it's kinda true," Lance said, and groaned when Kitty slapped his head wound.

"Ow," he complained.

Kitty finished up and admired her handy-work. "Pretty good job if I do say so myself."

She then did something totally random and started singing This is Me by Demi Lovato. Lance joined in near the end of the song and everyone who remained clapped. Finally, Fred came up to Lance and asking him when they were going to leave.

"Right now," said Lance as he gave Kitty a quick peck on the cheek and told her good-bye.

"Good," said Blob. "It's already four in the morning and we have school tomorrow."

"Since when do you care about school?" asked Lance.

"Since I got the Home Economics class. They make lots of food and I always get to be the taste tester for everyone! I'm just glad I'm not in Kitty's class."

"My cooking isn't that bad, is it?" Kitty asked Lance. Instead of answering, Lance just picked up Toad and threw him in Fred's arms and walked through a hole in the wall that Magneto had busted through when he had arrived. He obviously had never heard of a door before.

Wanda told everyone bye and left as well, leaving the X-Men to clean up the mess. Logan yawned. "I'm going to bed. Have fun cleaning up, kids. Oh, and you have a danger room session at seven in the morning."

"That's not fair!" Scoot cried. "Seven o' clock is in an hour and a half and school starts at nine! How are we supposed to get any sleep?"

"Don't complain to me, complain to Lover-boy over there." Said Logan, jerking his thumb at Charles, who was on the same spot where Magneto had dumped him hours earlier. He had called out to his students both mentally and out loud, but they seemed to be ignoring him for some reason. Maybe it was because he was butt-naked.

The X-Men glanced at each other, then decided to head to bed. They would clean up the next day. They would go to the danger room session, then stay in bed all day and then say they thought it was Saturday.

"Kids?" Professor X called out. He decided to try mentally. "Logan?"

Nobody answered him. He started to drag himself along the ground until he reached the stairs. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
